In a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network, a connection fault may occur on user equipment (UE) due to factors such as a radio environment or movement of the UE in a network coverage area. To ensure service continuity of the UE, the UE may initiate a radio resource control (RRC) connection reestablishment request to reestablish an RRC connection.
As shown in FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a flowchart of an RRC connection reestablishment process in the prior art.
Step 101: UE sends an RRC connection reestablishment request message to a network-side device, where the message is used to request to perform RRC connection reestablishment.
Step 102: The network-side device sends an RRC connection reestablishment message to the UE, where the message carries a signaling radio bearer (SRB) 1 configuration parameter, a Medium Access Control (MAC) layer configuration parameter, a physical layer configuration parameter, and a link parameter nextHopChainingCount for updating a key by the user equipment.
Step 103: The UE sends an RRC connection reestablishment completion message to the network-side device.
Step 104: The network-side device sends an RRC connection reconfiguration message to the UE, where the message includes an SRB2 configuration parameter and a data radio bearer (DRB) configuration parameter.
Step 105: The UE sends an RRC connection reconfiguration completion message to the network-side device, to complete an RRC connection reestablishment process.
When RRC connection reestablishment is performed by using the method in the prior art, a reestablishment delay and physical resource overheads are relatively large.